Light-emitting display devices have taken many shapes, forms, and styles over the years. One purpose of such devices is to capture the imagination of children. Although children can use a standard flashlight as a toy, the novelty will wear off quickly due, in large measure, to the absence of uses that are meaningful to a child. Another purpose of such devices is to create a unique visual display that is easily recognizable from a distance or at night.
The use of hand-held lighted wands, twirlers, and lighted kinematic displays is known in the prior art. Such prior art devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,030,160; 5,041,947; 5,190,491; 5,302,965; 5,321,591; and 5,422,796.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made to attempt to improve light display devices. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for an improved light display device that provides distinct and unique visual effects, thereby enhancing the play value of the device when used as an amusement toy or enhancing its use as an easily detected pattern of lights that can be used in other applications, such as distress signals. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful, and unobvious combination of component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing readily available materials.